Couples a gogo
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: Quand une fan girl complètement taré réarrange les couple a ça façon.


**Les perso et l'univers ne m'appartiens pas**

 **Attention gros délire**

 **Faite pas attention aux fautes. Mon Béta correcteur et pas mal occupé alors je m'excuse pour les fautes**

* * *

 **Couple a gogo**

 **§**

 **§**

Le soleil se leva, baignent de ces doux rayon le sanctuaire encore endorm….

-DEBOUT TAS DE FEIGNANT.

C'est sur cette douce voix que les treize ors ressuscité pour une raison inconnu se leva pénible ... Courageusement et pris la direction du treizième temple et rejoignis le vieux bou… grand Pôpe.

\- Mon petit mouton. Pourquoi tu nous a réveillé si tôt ? Chouina la Balance.

-De un je t'interdis de m'appelai comme ça en public. Et de deux, il est presque onze heure. Mais bref de discutions. Depuis notre résurrection je…

-C'est vrai on sais toujours pas pourquoi on est revenu. Le coupa le scorpion

\- Tu aurais préféré qu'on reste dans le pilier l'insecte ? S'exclame le cancer

-Non mais ça te trotte pas toi ? Et puis pourquoi on était a poils ?

\- Vois le bon coté mon petit scorpi. S'exclame a son tour le poisson. Au moins vous avez eu la chance de voir mon corps dans toute ça splendeur.

-J'aurais préféré atterrir dans le cocyte que d'avoir vu cette horreur. Répliqua Milo.

-Répète un peux ?!

Soudain un fort son de trompette se fis entendre, se qui fit sursauté douze ors et fis perdre connaissance a Dhoko.

-Merde je crois que Dhoko a fait une crise cardiaque. S'inquiéta le plus jeune des gémeaux.

Shion, qui en avait rien a foutre de la balance, rangea ça trompette et repris ou il en était.

-Bien puisque j'ai a nouveau toute votre attention. Si je vous est fais venir c'est que depuis notre retour j'ai remarqué une certaine lacune dans nos rang. J'ai donc demandé a notre déesse si elle avait une solution.

\- Ha par ce que elle a un cerveau ? S'exclama DM

Silence

-Bah en faite j'ai pas pus lui demandé elle était trop occupé avec les solde. MAIS j'ai demandé a Zeus qui nous a envoyé une personne pour nous aidé.

Pitié pas une fan girl, Pitié pas une fan girl, Pitié pas une fan girl. Pensa les chevaliers a l'unisson ( pour une fois )

\- Une fan girl !

Et merde ( Deux fois, il y a du progrès )

Un vortex d'une autre dimension s'ouvrit et une jeune fille en sorti

\- Salut bande de tarlouse. Moi c'est Alhena.

\- En plus c'est une gémeau. Il manqué plus que ça.

-Ta un problème le crabe ? Tes juste jaloux car tes une victime a coté de la puissance des gémeaux.

Le cancer s'avança vers la jeune fille avec un air menacent.

-Répète un peux pour KYAAAAAAAAAAAA

La jeune fille, loin d'être impressionné, avait mis un coup de pied la ou ça fait mal ( déjà deux de KO alors que c'est que le début )

\- bon revenant a nos Mûton.

Silence ( Ho un ange )

-Je suis la car vous être trop con pour tout simplement vous pardonné alors le vieux d'en haut ma demandé de faire quelque chose.

Elle en sortis une feuille on ne sais ou et l'accrocha a un mur. Quatorze tête est était dessiné.

\- c'est un gamin de maternel qui a dessiné nos Tête ? Demanda Aphrodite.

\- Tu a un problème avec ma façon de dessiné tête de hareng ?

Le poisson qui avait pas envie de se retrouvé comme son frère crabe, décida de se taire.

-Bon maintenant voila ce que j'ai décidé

Tout les chevalier ( enfin, ce qui était encore debout ) avais un très mauvais présentement.

\- J'ai décidé de formez des couple. Et c'est non négociable. Fini t'elle en voyant les ors protesté.

Elle commença a relié le premier couple sur la feuille.

-Mû, toi tu iras avec… Dhoko.

\- Quoiiiiiiii ?!

Les deux Bélier avait crier en même temps.

-Je refuse. Cria Mû

-Je proteste. Cria a son tour Shion.

-Roooh sois pas jaloux Shion.

-Suis pas jaloux. Il peut pas être avec Dhoko.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Parce que Dhoko est son p…

L'ancien Bélier se mis les main devant ça bouche pour empêché le reste de sortir. Mais il en avait déjà trop dis.

-Maître vous allait dire quoi. ?

\- Il serait temps qu'il le sache. S'exclame Alhena.

-Que je sache quoi ?

\- Shion ta pas dis que les Atlante son Hermaphrodite ?

-J'ai peur de comprendre.

La jeune fille sorti un casque de Dark Vador d'on ne sais ou.

-Je sais pas ou elle cache tout ça mais ça doit chatouillé. S'exclama Aphrodite.

-Mû. Commença la jeune fille avec le casque sur la tête. Dhoko et ton père.

Silence.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

\- Et Shion est ta mère. Fini la jeune fille.

Se qui fini d'achevé le pauvre petit Mû qui s'évanouit a son tour ( et de trois )

-Comment tu peux savoir ça. Lui demanda Shion

-Fanfic

(Tout s'explique)

\- Passons au suivant. Aldébaran tu ira avec… Shaka.

La vierge tamba sur le cul… Littéralement car il lévité a ce moment la.

\- Non mais je refuse a m'abaissai a ça.

-Dit plutôt que ta peur de la taille de son machin.

\- Ha parce que tu la déjà vu ? Demanda DM fraîchement ressuscité.

\- Oui

( Claire nette et précis )

Silence.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! S'offusqua le taureau.

\- Mais je rigole. Il y que celle des Scorpi, des glaçon, des gémeaux est des Bélier avec plus de deux cent ballais dans les fesses qui m'intéresse.

Les concerné se cacha cette partie par instinct de survie. Par contre le taureau et la vièrge en resta bugué.

\- Maintenant je vais faire Deux pierre quatre coup. Aiolia tu ira avec ton frère et Saga aussi, tu ira avec Kanon.

-HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?! ( x4)

-Bah quoi ? C'est la meilleur façon de ce retrouvé entre frère.

\- C'est de l'inceste

-Roooh et puis faut voir le coté pratique. Vous pourrez faire des coup a quatre.

Silence de mort. Puis les quatre frère perdis connaissance.

\- Pff chochotte. Et ça se dit chevalier. Mais bon ça c'est fait. C'est qui le suivant ? Ha oui, Dm. Tu ira avec Shion.

-Merda. s'exclama celui si.

\- Pourquoi suis-je même pas surpris ? Fis le Pôpe.

\- Je vois pas ou est le problème. L'ancien Cancer était très proche du pôpe.

-Je t'arrête toute suite. Sage était le maître de Manigoldo.

-Et puis je refuse de coucher avec un vieux.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le vieux ?

Et commença une guerre de Mille jours et Mille nuit… Non je rigole ils se son envoyé leur attaque qui leur a explosé a la tronche et les assomma tout les deux.

-Crétin. Bon. Milo avec Camus.

-C'est courent qu'on nous mette ensemble. S'exclama le beau prince des glace.

-Tu lis des fanfic ? Lui demanda Milo.

-Ça m'aide a déstressé. Et puis toi et moi on est de loin le couple phare.

-Faut être con pour nous mettre ensemble. On a jamais pus nous supporté toi et moi.

-Et puis j'ai pas oublier que tu a voulu m'étranglai.

Soudain une aura noir s'échappa de la jeune fille qui inquiéta les deux chevalier.

\- Si je comprends bien vous êtes pas ensemble ? Fit elle avec un air de psychopathe sur le visage.

Les deux pauvre victime commencèrent a avoir des sueur froide dans le dos.

-Heu non. Se risqua a répondre Milo qui pour une fois n'en mené pas large

Grande erreur car elle les assomma avec une massue qu'elle avait sortie de nul pars et les attacha ensemble.

-On chance pas une équipe qui gagne. Bon il ne reste plus que vous deux, la biquette et le poisson. Vous faite ce que vous voulais. Moi je pars prendre ma récompense que Zeus ma promis.

\- Et c'est quoi cette récompense ? Demanda Shura.

La jeune fille eu un sourire carnassier.

\- Vous. D'ailleurs ça serrait sympa de votre pars si vous pouviez attacher pour moi les deux gémeaux ensemble avant qu'ils se réveille.

Puis elle traîna une partie de ça récompense jusqu'au onzième ou elle compter bien en profité. Laissent seul les deux seul survivant de se massacre.


End file.
